Gone Are the Days of Summer
by Kyandei
Summary: Camp Rock; Sequel to Found You! After going to Camp Rock and touring with Connect Three, Mitchie has to go back to school. To her surprise, her music teacher is terribly sick and will be absent for quite a while, so she has a subsitute teacher: Shane. SxM
1. Renunion

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed my 20 chapter fluff-filled story! If you don't know what I'm talking about, please go read "Found You." This is the sequel you've been waiting for! I'm such a proud 13-year-old…I promise there will still be fluff! I hate writing drama and all those problems. I'm not such a fan of Sierra, so tell me what you think. I like writing about Caitlyn better. I hope to write longer chapters! I'm sorry if this chapter sounds a little…serious, but it'll loosen up.

Plot overview of this chapter: Mitchie struggles but pulls through with all the pressure the students give her when they know about her and Shane's relationship. Shane is going to be their temporary music teacher!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

"Wake up, Mitchie! It's your first day of school!" Connie, her mother called out to her. She immediately jumped out of her bed, grinning. Today, she was going to be regular Mitchie Torres again, but little did she know, that everybody else knew about her and Shane.

She missed Shane already.

After brushing her teeth, she was going to get dressed. She had many new clothes, including the ones Shane had gotten her, the top-of-the-line looking things. She didn't want them to just sit there, so she pulled out an outfit that she liked.

She combed her brunette hair, her bangs resting above her lashes. She got dressed in a loose-fitting camisole that went lower than her waist, which was a shade of light green, with vertical and horizontal details, embossed with white. The waistline was adorned with a line of sequins. It was to still be warm today, so she wore Capri pants. "How cute."

She went downstairs to have breakfast. Connie had the television on.

"Good morning, Mitchie," she greeted.

"Yeah."

"So…are you and Shane going steady?"

She nearly choked on her toast. "U-um, I don't know."

"You two seem to really like each other. And I'm so proud of you, honey! Having a boyfriend who's famous and whatnot."

"Mom…I like him for who he is."

"Alright, if you say so. Now off to school."

"Mitchie! How come you've never called or anything all summer?" At school in the hallway, Sierra, her best friend at school called out, and embraced her firmly.

"I went to Camp Rock," Mitchie answered, smiling gently.

"That's great! I mean after Camp, you know. You still had one month left, how come you didn't keep in touch?"

"Um, I'm sorry-"

"I'm just kidding with you," Sierra said, with a ridiculous grin on her face, as she pulled out something out of her backpack.

It was a magazine, with large letters on the cover, 'Confession from Shane Gray!' In smaller letters, it said, 'Shane Gray admits he's dating, ordinary girl Mitchie Torres!' There was an image of Connect Three, Caitlyn and Mitchie on the cover from their first concert.

"H-how did you get that?" Mitchie stuttered, her cheeks tinted with pink.

Sierra rolled her eyes jokingly, and said, "I catch up with the latest celebrity things too, you know."

They could hear some girls in the hallway whispering about Mitchie; practically everybody who knew about Connect Three knew about their relationship.

"We could get so pop-"

"Don't think about it, Sierra. I learned my lesson about popularity, and I'm not using Shane," she answered straightforwardly.

"Okay," Sierra said, "Look who's coming."

"Torres." A girl their age came by, and bore resemblance to Elizabeth Marie Taylor, but she was a different person. She was typical, admired girl in their school. She brushed her streaked, blonde hair to the side, and flashed her deep pools of blue at her, which she couldn't tell if her blue eyes contained jealousy or acceptance. She was the cousin of Marie, and her name was Tiffany Lynne Taylor.

"Taylor," Mitchie stated, as she stated her last name, but Tiffany always went by her last name, Taylor. "What do you want?"

Taylor sneered and said, "Ditch Sierra here, and hang out with me."

"No," was her quick answer, which surprised both of them.

"And why not?"

"Why would I hang out with you?" Mitchie learned her lesson while she was with Tess. She knew Taylor wanted to get closer to her to only get close to Shane.

She couldn't think of an answer and simply said arrogantly before leaving, "You'll regret it."

Mitchie surely missed Shane, everybody at Camp Rock, and she even missed Tess. Taylor and her little posse looked over at Mitchie, giving her an envious glare.

The bell chimed and it was time for them to head towards their classes. Fortunately, Mitchie and Sierra were in the same class. The downside was that Taylor was as well. It was homeroom, so class didn't start yet, but they were able to talk and whatnot.

About half of the class crowded about Mitchie, most of them haven't even talked to her before.

"So, is everything true?" somebody asked.

"Yes! Now leave me alone! I don't want you guys to like me just because I'm Shane's g-g…girlfriend!"

They all sat down, a little disappointed. Sierra was sitting next to Mitchie, and asked, "So, spill. What happened when you were on tour besides your 'blooming love'?"

Mitchie groaned, and sank down in her seat. She didn't know if she was suddenly popular or if she was suddenly hated.

"Welcome to tenth grade, everybody," their teacher, Ms. Natalie Moore greeted. As she was explaining things, there was a knock on their door. Class hadn't officially started yet, and she already had a visitor. "Yes? Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt your class," came a voice that caused her heart to skip a beat. "Mitchie Torres is attending this class, right?"

"Yes," Ms. Moore answered. The door opened which almost made some of the girls to fall out of their seats. Shane Gray was standing at the door. "W-what is the matter, Mr. Gray?"

"Ms. Torres left her song book on the tour bus," Shane said, grinning, holding a yellow book that said, 'Mitchie's Songs.' His smile wanted to make Mitchie cry.

"Shane," she stated softly. He came over to her, embracing her quickly, causing Taylor to simply gape.

Mitchie smiled gently and said, "T-thanks. But why are you here?"

He winked at her and said, "I'll be helping out in your music class for a while."

Shane was going to be their temporary music teacher, due to the other music teacher being extremely sick. He was the heartthrob of many girls, and he was going to be teaching them. Her lips curved into a smile; she could see Shane everyday for a while, even if his teaching is temporary.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, before leaving the classroom. Her cheeks were flushed with pink, but she smiled.

Mitchie realized that it was envy and hatred that came from the girls of the classroom.

--

During lunch, Taylor attempted to get Mitchie to sit with them. She refused them, and Shane was pleased that.

"Mitchie, sit with me at the staff table," Shane said.

"Uh, I'm not staff," she answered.

"Just come on."

"Fine…"

"I hope you don't mind Ms. Torres-"

"Mitchie."

"-Mitchie, to join us for lunch," he said.

"Of course we don't mind," the teachers agreed.

"What's up with the 'Ms.Torres' type thing? Call me Mitchie."

"Well, unless you're going to be Mrs. Gray, because I plan on marrying you."

Everybody in the cafeteria heard that straightforward statement, and Mitchie had the same expression as them. She wondered how he could keep a straight face saying that. She sighed, laughing, even if she knew he was serious.

"It's nice to see you too, Shane? Too bad you're only a substitute teacher."

"Yeah. I like your mom's food better," he said, poking his food with a fork.

Mitchie giggled softly under her breath. "Anyways, I missed you. Yeah, I know. Already."

"I told you, you'd see me sooner than you thought."

"Right, but you're at school with me. Don't be too intimate."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Shane questioned, laughing, "So, what about your friends here?"

"Friend. Her name is Sierra," she answered, and saw Sierra's eyes light up. "Oh, and do I have to call you Mr. Gray? That sounds so…ew."

"Nah, everyone else does, though. Call me Snuggles for all I care."

She gave a wholehearted laugh. "This is going to be interesting."

Author's Note: This is more of an introductory chapter. Sorry about the lack of fluff and romance.


	2. Power

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews!

Mitchie caught Taylor looking intently at them, and when they locked gazes, Taylor forced a laugh, and went back to speaking with her posse.

She rolled her eyes, and went to the front of the cafeteria to get a few napkins. The blonde followed her with a bottle of opened water. She intentionally spilled the water on the floor and said, "Looks like _Snitchie_ had an accident."

Nobody in the cafeteria dared to laugh.

The blonde girl, who was full of conceit smirked. Mitchie narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "How immature can you get?"

"Like I said, you'll regret it. And where did you get that fancy outfit? Did you make Shane blow all his money on you? You don't deserve anything," Taylor said, pouring water on Mitchie's shirt.

The brunette-haired girl gasped softly, putting her arms at her chest. "You disgust me."

Shane came up to them, and told Mitchie to come with him to change into a new outfit. "Tiffany, go to the principal's office."

"Whatever," was Taylor's answer. He dragged Mitchie to the music room.

"Did you bring anything else to change?" he asked, rummaging through his bag.

"Um, no," she answered, hesitantly.

"You know, you refused to wear this before, and I still…kept it, for some reason," he grinned sheepishly as he pulled out a camisole, which looked liked a tank top.

"I-I'm still refusing to wear that!" she exclaimed, her cheeks tinted with pink.

"You can wear a long-sleeved shirt under it," he said, holding up a white, long-sleeved top.

"Fine. And…thanks," she muttered softly. She smiled gently, emitting a light laugh, opening the door to head towards to the bathroom.

She came back to the music room, newly clothed. Shane commented as he grinned, "You look pretty in anything."

Mitchie had a true, kindhearted smile on her face.

"Thanks. It's so nice to see you again…" She embraced him, pouring out her emotions.

"Yeah. I have something for you," he muttered, as he held out a velvety box which contained a simple, silver ring.

Mitchie's jaw dropped and exclaimed, "Um, if you haven't noticed, we're too young to marry each other!"

He laughed out loud, but she didn't see what was so amusing, "It's a promise ring."

She noticed he was wearing the exact one on his finger. She giggled softly, that he was going through a lot just for her. Her lashes fluttered, and acquired the box gently to slip the ring onto her finger. "Thank you…"

He grinned sheepishly, and leaned closer towards her, brushing his lips over hers tenderly. She certainly missed kissing him.

--

Shane was going to be teaching their school music, but the only thing Mitchie was bothered by, was that Taylor would try to get his attention at times, but failed. He put up with Tess, so he could put up with Taylor. Mitchie didn't mind the girls swooning over him, since she was used to his fans.

The bell chimed, and it was time for their free period. Shane would be the teacher to just look after them during the period. He let them talk quietly and wander all over the room, and do what they wanted, as long it was tolerated.

Mitchie sat next to Shane at his desk and asked, "So, do you like it here?"

"Well, at least all the girls are listening to me in class. I think."

"I think they're just too busy admiring you by staring at you," she said, laughing, poking his chest, "You know, this is awkward. Having you as a camp counselor was enough, but this is…yeah."

"I'm only a substitute. I filled in to see you," Shane explained, grinning.

"How sweet!" Sierra exclaimed.

Mitchie sighed quietly.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. She ripped out a small piece of paper, and began writing in it. She then passed it onto one of her 'followers' and smirked. She knew note-passing would get her an after-school detention, and she'd do anything to be stuck with Shane for an hour after school.

Shane shook his head, and filled out a detention form as he sighed. "Tiffany, you know the rules."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Gray," Taylor said, feigning innocence and hid a smirk.

"You will serve after school detention for your homeroom teacher, Ms. Moore."

Taylor practically sank in her seat. She would be serving the detention for Ms. Moore, not Shane. At that moment, she wanted to pull her hair out. "You can't do that!"

"I can," he answered, frowning.

The bell sounded, and it was time for their music class. Shane led the students to a different room, which was the music room. They took their seats, and Mitchie was seated in the center seat in the front. "You're in my seat," Taylor claimed, rolling her eyes.

"_Your_ seat?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yes, now move."

"In all of our classes, you've been sitting in the back," she answered, catching her little scheme.

"So? I want this seat," the blonde demanded.

"Tiffany, find a different seat," Shane said straightforwardly.

"Mr. Gray, _you're_ just playing favorites!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"_You're_ just being stubborn," he answered. The class exchanged continuous laughter as Taylor took a seat in the back of the room.

"What's so special about _Snitchie_? She certainly isn't rich! She's just an ordinary girl," she spat intently, and then she flickered her eyelids, battering her lashes. She was attempting to insult Mitchie and hit on Shane at the same time.

Mitchie was going to have to get used with the insults. She knew she was simple and ordinary, but that's what Shane favored about her.

"First off, clean up your act. In my eyes, Mitchie's stunning as an 'ordinary' girl, as you said. You must know, she has an amazing voice. Actually, to start off your first music class, Mitchie can sing for us," Shane said.

Taylor scowled, and Mitchie stuttered, "W-what? Y-you're the famous musician here!"

"She's chickening out," Taylor stated.

"Don't worry about it. I know your voice is incredible," he said, giving her a slight smile.

Mitchie smiled gently back. She hesitantly went to the forwards of the classroom, and took a breath.

"_Woah…Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" _was what her voice pelted out, and that caused the class to clap in rhythm.

"_How to choose_

_Who to be_

_Well lets see_

_There's so many choices now_

_Play guitar_

_Be a movie star_

_In my head a voice says…"_ Mitchie sang smoothly, her confidence building up. Shane nodded to the rhythm, and grinned playfully at her. Taylor scowled at her voice; what Shane had said was true, she did have an astounding voice.

"_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilitie__s_

_That I can see_

_T__here's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be_

_Yeah, yeah…" _she didn't finish the entire song, only a part of 'Who Will I Be,' but the class seemed to enjoy it. They ended it in an applause, while she grinned broadly.

As she took her seat, Shane began explaining the basics, with music notes and such things that most of the class already knew about. She didn't know he could be _this _lackluster. Letting out a light groan under her breath, she rested her head on her desk. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she rose up only for her lips to be met by Shane's. Pulling away quickly, her cheeks had a flushed sensation. He then asked, chuckling, "Are you awake now?"

Mitchie nodded slowly. Taylor sneered and ripped the paper in half that was in her hands.

--

During homeroom, Taylor confronted Mitchie while she was packing up. She took Mitchie's hand and examined it. "Shane gave you this ring? You're engaged to him?" she spat, full of scorn.

She pulled her hand back. "You don't need to know," she answered, even if they weren't engaged, as she left the classroom to go home. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around, she saw Shane. "Hey."

"Hi. You know, you were pretty boring back there," Mitchie commented, giggling.

Shane rolled his eyes jokingly, and asked, "Could I come over your house?"

"N-now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, but I walk home-"

"You won't today." In the front of the school, a sleek limousine pulled up. The window pulled down, and it was Jason and Nate waving at them. Suddenly, everybody began crowding around them, but the two went inside the limousine before they were surrounded.

"Jason! Nate!" Mitchie exclaimed, embracing the two. "C-Caitlyn! You guys are all here!"

"Yeah," Caitlyn said, smiling gently, "nice to see you again."

"So Mitchie, can we all come over your house?" Jason questioned.

"I don't think my mom would mind, so I guess so," she answered.

"So, how was Shane's class?" Nate inquired.

"Boring," she said, sticking out her tongue at him. Shane frowned jokingly in response.

"I still love you, Mitch'," he answered, laughing. She rested her head on his shoulder, and said, "I do too. But…what exactly is love in your eyes?"

"Love is a friendship set to music."

"Oh, the power of music."

Author's Note: Yes, I dislike Taylor as well.


	3. Charm

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! Taylor won't keep up her scheming for that long, though; at least, I don't plan her for doing so…Anyways, enjoy! I had to watch Camp Rock again, because it showed Mitchie's house.

The lustrous limousine pulled up to an average-appearing home, with a white-painted wooden fence. Mitchie's mother, Connie exclaimed as she spotted people crowding around her house, "What is all the commotion?"

Connie gaped as she saw a sleek limousine pull up. "What in the world?"

"Hi mom," Mitchie mouthed as she waved to her mother at the window. Connie immediately opened the door to her porch, to find her daughter, Connect Three, and Caitlyn standing there. "I hope you don't mind some company."

"Not at all…" Connie said, lost at words.

"Um, you already know them, but this is Nate and Jason, um, you've already met Caitlyn, and Shane," Mitchie introduced hesitantly.

"Oh, your friends from Camp!"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"You all can make yourself at home," her mother said, gesturing for them to come in.

As they entered Mitchie's home, Shane said, "I've always wanted to see your house."

"It's nothing special," she replied, softly.

"Actually, nice place you got here," Caitlyn commented, laughing.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to put something away up in my room," she said, about to climb the stairs to her bedroom.

"Can I come with you?" Shane inquired. She raised an eyebrow and replied, "Sure, I guess?"

"Uh, sorry, my room's kind of…messy," Mitchie said, as he began laughing. She then grabbed a CD labeled Mitchie's Tunes, from the nightstand. Without looking, she popped the disc into the CD player and pushed play. Instantly, the chords of a pop song filled the room. It featured vocals by none other than Michie herself.

"You recorded this, yourself?" he inquired, intrigued.

"Yeah, sorry it's not that g-"

"Nonsense. It's really good," he said, a grin appearing on his face, "and you're right, this room is messy."

Their laughter chorused, but Shane was accurate, since he stumbled over something, and collapsed ungracefully on her on her bed. She looked up into his charming eyes, and he had a coy grin on his face. "Sorry?" She stroked his dark locks, running her fingers through his hair.

A voice called from the hallways, which was Steve Torres, who was Mitchie's father. "Mitchie, I'm home! How was school…?" His face dropped as he entered his daughter's room. The 'rock star with the terrible attitude' was laying atop of his daughter on her bed.

"Oh my god, Connie! Why is there a molester in the house!?"

Mitchie began laughing, but Shane didn't see anything humorous about their position. He immediately got off of her anxiously. "Dad, it was an accident," she explained, between peals of laughter, "this is Shane, like I told you, my boyfriend."

Steve did not seem that amused. He noticed the similar rings that both of them were wearing. He began choking on his breath, as Connie came upstairs, "M-Mitchie, when did you get married? How many birthdays have I missed!?"

"It's a promise ring to show that I'll be true to her as we're dating," Shane blurted out, finally saying something.

Steve had an expression on his face, that read somewhat like, 'my little girl is all grown up!' "I…I don't have a problem with that as long Mitchie's happy, and that you treat her well."

Shane and Mitchie nodded slowly as her parents left the room. "You should've seen your face, Shane! You looked so scared!"

He frowned jokingly, and laughed.

"Anyways, don't try anything when my dad's around. I don't think he can take us kissing."

He sighed gently as they went downstairs to catch up with the others. They were in the living room, sitting around; Nate and Jason were exchanging laughter.

Nate said, laughing, "Dude, what did you do? We heard Mr. Torres think you were a molester."

Mitchie softly giggled at Shane's flushed expression.

Caitlyn struck Nate at his back, since he seemed to be choking on laughter.

"Come out!" Connie exclaimed from the backyard, "Our world-famous Torres burgers are done!"

--

After an enjoyable meal, there was a fall festival held a few blocks away from her home. "Mom, could we go?"

Connie nodded, and Mitchie dashed immediately up to her room to find something to wear. Inspiration flared as she tried to combine a few clothing items. She didn't want to look excessively dressy or unadorned at the same time. She had on a maroon short-sleeved hoodie that was unzipped, with a green top peeking out from under it. Her tight, Capri

jeans was secured on her waist by a studded belt. She quickly went downstairs where everybody was waiting. Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him, and grinned slightly.

When they reached the open area where the carnival-like festival was held, Mitchie found it pleasant to see the plentiful, vivid lights and the aroma of numerous treats.

"How cool," Caitlyn commented, resting her head on Nate.

"Let's go on a ride!" Jason exclaimed. Suddenly, a crowd of people surrounded them, intrigued. The girls were a little disappointed when they found Mitchie with Shane, and Caitlyn with Nate. They flocked over to Jason instead, who had no idea what to do.

Mitchie said, "We're going to go by ourselves now."

Nate agreed, grabbing Caitlyn's hand, and turned the other way.

Jason suddenly exclaimed, "Wait! You guys always split up and I'm always alone!"

Nate sighed and motioned to him to come with him and Caitlyn.

Mitchie and Shane laughed softly. "Let's go."

"Wait, I'll win something for you," he said, motioning to the game stands.

"Ah, you don't need t-" she was about to say, but he already took off.

"Set me up," Shane said, and received two darts. They were between his fingers and tossed it, to pop a balloon.

The man who ran the stand nodded, and told him to choose anything from the top shelf. He chose a large, stuffed rabbit that was about three feet tall and handed it to Mitchie. She hesitantly took it, and her cheeks were flustered. She then laughed gently and said, "What a huge rabbit. T-thanks."

"Yup," was his simple answer, "It's going to be kind of hard to carry it around."

She brushed her lips gently over his cheek.

"Oh, mom!" she called out, "Could you hold onto this for me?"

Connie looked confused as her daughter handed her a large rabbit, and strolled away, giggling.

Mitchie grabbed his arm gently, so that she wouldn't lose him in the crowd. The cool evening's air struck at their faces.

"Want to get some cotton candy?" Shane randomly inquired.

"Sure, that sounds good," she answered, giggling. When she turned around to face the stage, where people would perform, Taylor was up there. Taylor winked and had an arrogant smile on her face and spoke into the microphone, "This one's for Shaney."

Shane frowned as the audience turned to see him, Shane Gray at a local festival, but he began laughing as everybody gaped at her scratchy voice. Mitchie laughed along with him that Taylor was making a fool out of herself. Taylor scowled, and then he told Mitchie to go up there and sing with him. The announcer proclaimed, "Give it up for Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres!"

The girls in the audience gazed dreamily at Shane.

"_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's tim__e_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_…" Mitchie sang, grinning at him who was at the other end of the stage. The audience nodded, amazed at her stunning song. She sang the rest of This is Me, until Shane stepped out from the other end of the stage. He began singing his part until they met at the center, their fingers entwining, and their voices harmonizing.

"_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me…"_

She smiled broadly at him, and he returned it as the audience broke out in an applause.

--

"The Ferris wheel looks so pretty," Mitchie commented, to the rotating wheel of vibrant colors. "We all should go on that."

They quickly got their tickets, met up with everybody else, and when it was their turn, they went onto the rocking seats. Shane and Mitchie were on the left side of the capsule, while Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason were seated on the right. The Ferris wheel began moving, ascending in circles, then descending back down. It caused her to feel a little bit woozy.

The ride came to a stop at the top, and it began rocking back and forth. "We can see everything up here!" Jason exclaimed, his voice echoing.

Mitchie grabbed onto Shane's arm as she peered down. "Oh my gosh, why won't this thing stop rocking back and forth?"

Caitlyn laughed softly. She, for one, was enjoying the ride, as long as she was with Nate.

Shane pressed his lips to her forehead gently. She giggled in response. Suddenly, a crackle pervaded the air, a ray of orange light burst forth into the sky, exploding into different colors. They were the most magnificent yet, forming unique and intricate shapes in the evening sky. One ray of green shot up, shattering into vivid colors.

"Fireworks," Mitchie whispered, "They're so pretty…"

She turned and her chin was caressed by his finger. He gently pressed his lips against hers, and she returned the kiss.

"Not as pretty as you," Shane teased, poking her.

Author's Note: If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to review or message me! No, Taylor dying in a ditch is not an acceptable suggestion…


	4. Taste

Author's Note: Don't worry, I have something planned for Taylor in later chapters, kind of. Sorry it's such a short chapter!

Mitchie's cheeks were caressed with a light blush. She found herself smiling at him warmly. He suddenly felt a light weight on his shoulder. He turned to see her resting his head on his shoulder.

The ride was over before they knew it, and they enjoyed it as well. Numerous crackles filled the air, and Mitchie assumed it was the 'fireworks finale.' There was a great distribution of colors over them, and it was quite vociferous. She grinned broadly and said, "Wow."

The ride was over before they knew it, and they were to return back home. It was Friday night, and Mitchie did not want it to end.

"Bye Shane. Am I going to see you over the weekend?" she inquired as they all reached Mitchie's house.

"Yeah," he answered, grinning.

"Bye guys!"

"We'll still be in town, so I guess I might see you tomorrow," Caitlyn said softly, waving.

Mitchie quickly dashed to her bedroom.

Mitchie flopped onto her bed comfortably, squeezing her brown eyes shut. She desperately tried to allow the required sleep to conquer over. At times, she fell asleep, but she woke up a little bit later. She sighed softly, and scooted over to the edge of her bed, to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She put out a foot, but it seemed she accidentally stepped on something. "_Oof_, what was that for?" he grumbled softly. Opening his eyes slightly, he blinked quite an amount of times and wondered.

Mitchie stood there, puzzled. "Um, Shane? If you don't mind me asking, why are you in my room?"

"Your mom said I could sleep over," he said softly, pointing to his sleeping bag.

"Okay…you scared me a little bit at first," she said, giggling. She climbed back onto her bed.

"It's not exactly comfortable down here, you know."

She tilted her head and sighed. "Come up here."

He laid there next to her, facing her. He found himself laughing softly while she looked at him, confused.

"What? It's not like I'm a pervert."

She rolled her eyes jokingly. He enclosed his arms at her waist as her cheeks were tinted with a light pink.

"Good night."

--

For some reason, Shane ended up on the floor again. Mitchie mumbled softly, as she flopped on her stomach and she buried herself deeper in the pillow.

"G'morning, Shaney," she muttered teasingly as she looked over to him.

"Likewise," he answered softly.

"Let's go brush our teeth, and whatever…my mom's probably making breakfast right now."

"Good morning Mitchie, Shane. Sleep well?" Connie greeted as the two came down stairs. They nodded in unison, and seated themselves at the table.

"Thanks for having me," Shane said, giving a slight smile.

"Of course," Connie answered, as she waited for the toast to be done.

The two seemed to have rushed breakfast, and she quickly said, "We're going to meet the others at the pond!"

"So, there's a pond around here?"

"Yeah, at this little park."

She dashed upstairs to get dressed, and Shane simply put on his jacket. She was dressed in a thin, pale-green jacket, with an ashen dress shirt underneath. She put on a petite skirt that was hemmed as if a belt, and she wore Capri pants underneath.

After, Shane and Mitchie were strolling on the sidewalk to reach the pond nearby. Shane was quite weary, and at times he rested his head on her.

"Mitchie! Mr. Gray!" a voice called out that ruined their little moment. She was Sierra and she had a jovial expression on her face.

"Um, hi Sierra," Mitchie said softly, and he tried to hide his frown.

"So where are you going?" Sierra inquired.

"Somewhere," Shane said straightforwardly, sighing.

"Oh, I see," she answered, hinting something at Mitchie, "see you later then."

Shane groaned, and then it turned into a laugh. She soon joined in with laughing.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he spotted the rest of his band and Caitlyn. Nate was sitting on the grass nonchalantly, skipping rocks. He picked a pebble and threw it at the smooth surface, creating a ripple in the water.

"I bet I could beat that," Caitlyn said, putting her hand at her hip.

"Try me," Nate said, laughing, as he handed her a rock. She chucked over the pond's surface, the pebble skipping atop the water until it wasn't visible any longer.

"I win," she answered.

He narrowed his eyes jokingly, and ran his fingers through her hair. She simply brushed her lips over his cheek.

Mitchie grinned at the sight, but she frowned when Taylor confronted them. Mitchie inquired, "Why is it that you show up every time? Are you stalking Shane?"

"Of course not," Taylor replied coolly, "I just happen to be here." She suddenly stumbled clumsily, and her hands met the grass. She groaned in disgust as she brushed off the dirt on her clothing. "Grass stains on my new pants!"

She looked up Mitchie with abhorrence, and she couldn't stand Shane looking at her like so. She accidentally stepped back into the pond, and her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she shrieked, as her hair became dampened with filthy water and her clothing became soggy. She simply stayed there in the pond, unknowing of what to do.

"Uh, I'll save you…?" Jason said, tilting his head.

"No!" Taylor shrieked, and as Mitchie stepped closer to her, Taylor grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pond as well.

"This is all you can do? Pull me into pond water? Trust me, I've had worse," Mitchie said, laughing, hinting at Shane.

Shane then said, "Mitch', I think you're the first girl I've ever met that hasn't complained about her hair or clothes."

Taylor groaned in disgust as she walked back onto the park in moist clothing and left.

Shane held out his hand to Mitchie and she took it. Her clothes were quite damp as well and clung onto her body. He offered her his jacket, and she questioned if it was okay for her to take it. He nodded, and she put on his jacket hesitantly.

"T-thanks," Mitchie said softly, smiling gently.

He enveloped his arms at Mitchie's waist, pulling her closer to him. He cupped her chin, and brushed his lips over hers gently. She rested her hands at his neck, and furthered the lingering kiss. As he broke the kiss he told her, "You know, you always taste like strawberries."

A creeping blush spread on her cheeks.

"I never really liked strawberries," he said, shrugging.

"Is that so?"

"But I think I'm starting to like strawberries now."


	5. Wish

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! I would've made Taylor do something horrible that would've changed the plot, but this is more of fluff-story instead of drama so I didn't. I was tempted, but I didn't. I'll tell you guys what I was thinking of doing at the A/N at the end of this chapter. Second chapter today!

"That's nice," Mitchie said, biting her lip. A giggle was slipping through her lips.

Her cheeks were caressed with a flushed sensation. She leaned down to pluck a little flower. Turning over the flower slowly, her eyelashes fluttered down slightly as she gazed intently through her half-lidded, brown eyes. Without even thinking, she gently removed the petals one by one.

"He loves me," Mitchie said softly, smiling.

She plucked a petal, as it drifted to the grass.

"He loves me not…"

Another petal joined the other, swiftly descending to the ground.

"He loves me…"

"He loves me not…" With that petal, a doubtful yet pleased glint flickered through her eyes when she saw another petal left.

"_He loves me."_

She smiled warmly at Shane. He then said, "You don't have to pick flowers to know that I love you."

Taylor scowled at his statement as she was hidden behind a tree, her clothes dampened.

She spotted something else; there were dandelions close to her. There were a few fully grown dandelions, their bulging white seeds and fresh stems swaying gently in the breeze. She reaching over to pick a dandelion. "Dandelion..." she murmured softly, her thumb gently caressing the flower's fragile stem.

She would be described as beautiful like roses, resilient like chrysanthemums, bittersweet like dahlias, but she always thought, deep inside, she was fragile like a dandelion.

Taylor sucked in her breath and bit her lip. Wishing on a dandelion was a ridiculous belief, but she tried anyways. "Make a wish, even if it'll never come true…"

"I wish for him to love me…" she murmured softly.

She looked at the seedless flower, and lifted her eyes to gaze in wonder at the small cotton substances that drifted in the air. "It'll never come true."

"Mitchie, I can't believe you're already having your sweet sixteen," Caitlyn exclaimed softly with a gentle smile, "We'll still be in town, so don't forget to invite us tomorrow."

"That's right," Mitchie answered, giving a little laugh. Shane couldn't bring himself to say a thing. Mitchie seemed to have forgotten to tell Shane that her birthday was coming up; and it was her 'sweet sixteen' as well.

"Oh, what happened to your watch?" Caitlyn inquired.

"I, um, broke it," she answered, laughing.

"Uh, we gotta go! See you girls later!" Shane suddenly exclaimed, dragging Nate and Jason with him.

"What the heck was that for?" Nate spluttered, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to get Mitchie a birthday gift," he replied, sighing.

"And why would you need our help…?"

"Just stay quiet, and come with me."

--

Connect Three attempted to put on disguises to avoid any interruptions, which only included about sunglasses and a hat. They strolled around the city, entering each store they would be able to find.

Shane suddenly sparked an inspiration, "She broke her watch, so I should get a high-quality one for her!"

"…You just thought of that? Jason could've came up with quicker than you!" Nate said, rolling his eyes.

Fortunately, they found a eminent store called Exquisite Jewelers which contained Rolex watches. Shane found one that looked elegant but simple at the same time.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Shane inquired, holding a little gift bag full of tissue paper.

"I guess so," Nate simply said.

Shane's ring tone began playing softly, and he answered the call. The caller was Connie, and she asked, "Hi Shane. Mitchie told me you were going out somewhere, so would you mind picking up her birthday cake? It's at a bakery about two streets away from our house. Mitchie's out of the house so it would be great if you could come back in about 15 minutes."

"Sure, I'd love to," Shane answered.

"Alright, and thank you!"

"Bye," he said. "Okay, so a bakery two streets away…"

When they reached the bakery, they were greeted by a girl in her late teens, "Welcome!"

"Hi, uh, we're here to pick up a cake for Mitchie Torres," Shane said hesitantly.

"What happened to Connie Torres?" the girl questioned, puzzled.

"She sent us," he replied, unknowing what else to say.

"Are you family? Do you have any proof?"

Shane removed his glasses and took off his cap, and simply said, "I'm-"

"Shane Gray!" the girl squealed, "Of course!" She handed them a large box which contained the cake.

"Thanks," he replied, sighing. They went back to Mitchie's house and was greeted by her mother.

"Thank you boys for going through the trouble," Connie said, nodding. As he was about to hand her the box, he unintentionally dropped it. He merely gaped at his accident.

"I'm sorry-"

Connie sighed, but she regained a smile, "It's alright. I'll just bake my own cake."

"I'll help, it's the only thing I could do."

Shane actually caused more problems than helping Connie, but she appreciated the thought. After a while, Shane Gray, heartthrob of many girls, had practically ruined his appearance when he was covered in flour.

"Alright," Connie said, as they were working away, "now taste it."

Shane took a little spoon at inserted his creation in his mouth. Connie watched his face go through various expressions, and he didn't know whether to be surprised or horrified.

"I stink at this stuff," he said, sighing.

"Keep on trying, but whatever we make, I know Mitchie will like it."

--

"Good morning, birthday girl."

When Mitchie's birthday came up, Shane greeted her in the morning with kiss on her forehead. A light giggle parted from her lips. She placed her hands at his neck, and nuzzled there gently, her breath prickling against his neck. "Thanks."

Her lips curved into a broad smile as he handed her a bag overflowing with sheets of tissue paper. Within the tissue paper was a watch enclosed in a flat box, tied around with a glossy ribbon. He grinned as he saw her ecstatic expression. "Shane, you didn't have to! Oh, this is great. Thanks so much!"

"No problem," he answered. He hung around, as they waited for the rest of Connect Three and Caitlyn. Mitchie only wanted a small party with them, and unfortunately Sierra would be going out of town.

Caitlyn embraced Mitchie gently, and handed her a small bag with a CD of her mixes. "If you have any lyrics, pop in any of the background music, then you're good!"

She laughed, and said, "Thanks."

Jason shoved a poorly crafted birdhouse in face, but she knew he put effort into it. There was a piece of wood pinned on the front that read, Mitchie's. "This is for you!" he exclaimed.

"That's really sweet," Mitchie said softly, nodding.

"Here, well, Caitlyn helped me. Happy sixteenth." Enclosed in a box were two guitar picks dangling from two small, silver rings as earrings.

"Awesome, thanks," she said, grinning.

"Group hug!" Jason exclaimed, embracing all of them. They laughed in unison, but it came to an end when Connie emerged from the kitchen with a three-layered, homemade cake.

"Shane helped me, so be thankful," Connie said, laughing.

"How considerate," she said, grinning warmly. Caitlyn opened up a rhythm on her laptop, to a, 'Happy Birthday' kind of tune. Connie lit the candles, and she gestured for her to blow it out.

Mitchie smiled gently and took a deep breath. The flickering flames disappeared, and she embraced Shane.

"So what did you wish for?" he inquired.

"Nothing. Everything I could ever want is here with me."

Author's Note: I would've made Shane leave the watch on Mitchie's doorstep, and ring the doorbell, but before Mitchie would find the watch there, Taylor would've stole it, but I didn't. Please review!


	6. Sixteen

Author's Note: You guys are awesome! Thanks for your support. No, Taylor's wish won't come true. They'll probably return to school next chapter since it's the weekend.

Mitchie bit her lip as she gave Shane an appreciative glance. He smiled soothingly in response and smirked. He then said to her in a low voice, with a grin on his face, "How about sixteen kisses for your sweet sixteen?"

"S-sixteen?" she questioned softly, a flustering blush creeping upon her cheeks, but before she knew it, he had already leaned over and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. She wondered if her heart was going to thump its way out of her chest. Her cheeks were now a visible shade of crimson.

He drew away from her, putting his index and middle finger onto her lips. "We have fifteen more to go."

She seemed a little taken back, but this time, she placed her hands on his neck, and pulled him closer to her. She was the one who brushed her lips over his, shifting occasionally.

"Fourteen more."

The others looked slightly disgusted as they were engaged in an passionate session as the others were eating cake.

"Now where were we again? I lost count," Shane said, grinning.

"It doesn't matter, just shut up and kiss me."

When Mitchie's father, Steve came home from work, she greeted him with a tender embrace. "Happy sixteenth, Mitchie."

He handed her a wrapped box, and she opened it appreciatively. Inside the box was an elegant dress, made of soft, lavender silk with light ruffles trailing down the sleeves. She held it up, and it cascaded downwards. At the waist, it was overlaid with an glossy silk ribbon. "It's beautiful! Thanks dad."

"Of course, now go try it on."

After a short while, Mitchie came out with an affectionate smile across her face. At her ears were earrings, with guitar picks dangling from them, and that was what Nate had given her. At her right wrist was an exquisite watch that Shane had given her. She was dressed in the dress that suited her flawlessly.

"It looks pretty on you," Caitlyn commented, smiling.

She smiled at her friend and nodded as Jason and Nate continued to eat their cake, slightly puzzled.

"Mitchie! You look-" Shane said, but paused when Steve gave him a look, "um, presentable…?"

Mitchie laughed at the use of his vocabulary. "Thanks," she said as she changed out of it and came back into the room.

Shane enclosed his arms around her and said, "Happy birthday, though."

He was wishing her a 'happy birthday' and a smile came over her face. Inside, the words struck her, and it hurt her more than it should have. She blinked quickly, her tears threatening to spill out. "Uhm, thanks…" she whispered back. She couldn't hold it in any longer, therefore she dashed out the door without thinking.

"Mitchie, where are you going?" Shane called, as he went after her.

A tear gently trickled down her flushed cheek. Her lower lip trembled, emitting a light gasp. She stopped in front of a local cemetery, and Shane caught up to her. He grabbed her arm, and she faced him.

"Mitchie…!" Shane said, catching his breath, "What were you thinking? What's wrong?"

She pierced him with her broad, sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry," she cried softly, "but…I couldn't take it anymore. Every night on my birthday, I go up to my room and cry my eyes out secretly."

"What, why?"

"My grandmother died years ago on my birthday," she muttered, her breath hitching in her throat. Shane looked up, surprised.

"I…didn't know. I'm so sorry," he said to her, running his hands through her extensive, brown locks. She muffled something gently in response. She then said, "The last thing my grandma told me was 'happy birthday.' I didn't see what was so happy about it…"

He pulled her close into a comforting embrace. She began crying silently against his chest. A flushed sensation swept over her cheeks as she fastened her eyes.

"Do you want to be alone?" he said softly.

"I never want to cry alone again," she answered, almost a whisper.

--

"Mitchie, dear! What happened?"

"It's nothing," she answered gently with a melancholy smile, "And besides, you don't need to feel sorry for my behalf."

Her parents seemed a bit puzzled at first. Shane then said, "We're having a concert in your town tonight!"

Mitchie had a beaming grin and said, "Awesome."

"It'll be dedicated to you, and it'd be cool if you could be our opening."

"M-me and Caitlyn? Really?"

"If you're interested."

She gave a glance at Caitlyn and she had nodded in response. "We'd love to."

--

That evening, they were to perform at a close by music center; Mitchie and Caitlyn were to go to their dressing room. "This is going to be the best night ever."

"Good luck out there," Caitlyn said, smiling gently as she was dressed in an azure terrycloth top that fell to her waist that ended in layers at the bottom. A thin jacket layered over in, and she had an orange armband. She had gray leggings, followed by simple flats. Her hair was straightened, but had a wild look to it still due to it being layered.

Mitchie was dressed in a thin emerald jacket with an ashen tank top peeking out of it. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her skinny jeans were secured on her waist by a sash and she wore ebony heeled boots. "Thanks, you too."

They heard Connect Three's voices on stage and they said, "Give it up for Mitchie Torres, our opening to start off this concert! Wish her a great birthday and enjoy!"

Caitlyn's rhythm already had the audience interested, and Mitchie stepped out, a broad grin on her face. Her voice pelted out lyrics that Shane had never heard before.

"_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?"_

Mitchie sang, and the audience was already fascinated.

_"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say…" _Her voice presented soothingly, and Shane was wondering what was on her mind.

"_How do I know, he loves me?_

_How do I know, he's mine?_

_Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?" _Shane nodded to the rhythm, and he doubted himself. Mitchie was aware of his affection, but he began having skeptical ideas.

"_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday._

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love." _Shane looked up, and began grinning at her. He caught her giving him a glance, and she winked at him.

"_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know true love is true_…" If only he could go up there with her, he longed to simply pull her into a firm embrace.

"_How do you know, he loves you?_

_How do you know, he's yours?_

_Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_" Ironically, those were the things he accomplished for her.

"_He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love_…" He desired to go up to the stage, and proclaim how much he adored her.

"_He's your love_

_How do you know?_

_How do you know?_

_How does she know you that love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?" _He wanted to tell her how much he loved her once more.

"_That's how you know he's true_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes._

_Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show_

_That's how you know, that's how you know_

_T__hat's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love!"_

"Thank you!"

The audience broke out into an applause, fascinated at Shane Gray's girlfriend. Instead of envious expressions, she caught interested ones, except for a girl sitting in the second row.

Taylor crossed her arms, dissatisfied with the beginning of the concert already.

Shane met up with Mitchie and had his arms enclosed at her waist, pulling her into a definite embrace, which she found oddly comforting. Mitchie paused in her tracks, not knowing how to reply. A flushed sensation swept over her cheeks along with a puzzled expression. "You were great! And those lyrics amazing!" Shane exclaimed.

"Uhm…thanks, I guess?"

"And, that was Mitchie Torres! The rest of the concert is dedicated to her, and let's make her sweet sixteen incredible!" Shane said, raising his arms in the air as the audience cheered continuously.

Mitchie and Caitlyn went to take a seat in the reserved ones in the very front row. A grin was plastered across her face.

"This is a new song, so tell us what you think.

_Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going_

_I hear its wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missin' you_

_Its true…_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly!_

_Cause I could go across the world_

_And see everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes…_

_Hello Beautiful_

_I__ts been a long time_

_Since my phone rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_And I've been missing you_

_Its true…_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY! _

_Oh Yeah!_

_Cause I could go across the world_

_And see everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes…"_

Mitchie and Caitlyn were a little taken back with their new song, but they found themselves smiling as Caitlyn laid back to enjoy the concert. The experience was implausible, and was well enjoyed.

_--_

As they went backstage, they met Taylor there with a backstage pass, which reminded them with the encounter with Elizabeth. Taylor said coolly, "How about dedicating a concert to _me_ sometime?"

"Not happening," Shane answered straightforwardly.

"Why not?" she inquired, a hint of spite in her voice.

"I should be the one asking why. But here's an autograph though."

Taylor narrowed her eyes and met up with her other friends. Shane sighed and turned to Mitchie with a warming smile.

"Thank you," Mitchie said softly, averting her gaze.

"Yeah," he answered back as he began grinning, "oh, and we never got to finish those sixteen kisses."


	7. Broken

Author's Note: Thank you! More of a friendship chapter.

Mitchie caressed his cheeks with her fingers and pulled him closer. Her warm breath brushed against his skin, and she teased, "You kiss-aholic."

"That's not even a real word," he answered teasingly, before brushing his lips against hers, "Hope you enjoyed your sweet sixteen."

"It's not over yet," she said, giggling, and led him to her backyard when they arrived at her house.

Clouds obscured the moon, curling up ever so slightly and fleeting across the depressing evening sky. The moon was barely apparent, the mystifying pallid moonlight captivating the patches of earth. Mitchie curled up beside Shane as they were lying on the grass of her backyard.

Gazing back up to the stars, those celestial bodies seemed to stare down in defiance. "No matter how dark it is, there's always a bright star to protrude the sky," she whispered, facing Shane, "Aren't they pretty?"

As he looked into her round, brown orbs, he gave a genuine smile. He answered, "You shine brighter than any star," as he caressed her cheek. His tender touch caused a blush to sweep across her cheeks. Fortunately, it was evening, so her reaction was not exactly visible.

"You're so cute when you blush," he commented, laughing. Her eyes lit up, a little taken back. She muffled in surprised when he pressed his lips against her cheek.

"…'love you," she murmured, her lashes fluttering.

"Yeah. Have a good night," he said, brushing the filth off his pants.

"See you at school tomorrow."

"Happy birthday," Shane said once more, with a gentle grin.

--

"Sun yat fai lok! It means happy birthday in Chinese, Mitchie!" Sierra exclaimed as they met the next morning, by their lockers. "Here's a little something for me," she said, as she handed Mitchie a box, and enclosed within it was a framed photo of her and Mitchie.

"That's really nice of you, Sierra," Mitchie answered, having a smile on her face.

The bell chimed, and it was time for them to get to their classes. Some of the students stood around during homeroom, having a conversation about their weekend. "Was the concert good?" Courtney, one of Taylor's friends suddenly inquired.

"A little," Taylor said, sneaking a glance at Mitchie, and she knew she was certainly flaunting, "Shane was so good, and I got a fine seat."

"Oh, wow," Courtney said, "and that's such a pretty outfit!"

Taylor smirked, and flaunted her clothes; she was dressed in a pale green, dress shirt with a tank top, which was a color of ashen peeking out of it. There was a trail of sequins at the edges, and she had a petite skirt, ending in ruffles. "I know."

Mitchie frowned and shook her head.

"I hope you all enjoyed your weekend," Ms. Natalie Moore said, "Please take out your math textbooks."

A few of the students groaned as she told them to open up their textbook.

"On page forty-two, the assignment is to do problems, one to sixty-three. I'll pair you up into partners. Let's see now, Sierra and Courtney, Mitchie and Taylor-"

Mitchie and Taylor had similar expressions on their faces. It would be not possible to switch partners.

The arrogant blonde-haired girl scowled at her, "Look Torres, I'm not doing anything with you."

"I'm doing my own work, you do yours," Mitchie answered.

--

During lunch period, Mitchie took a seat next to Shane. "Hey there."

"How was class?" he questioned, giving her a genuine grin.

"Well, the usual. We have homework already," she answered, sighing.

"I can come over tonight and help you."

"That won't be necessary- Wait, well, okay."

Taylor confronted him. He sighed and said straightforwardly, "Look, if you don't understand, I'm not interested."

Taylor scowled and returned back to her seat where her friends were.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Courtney, who was one of Taylor's friends, asked. Taylor bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She was on a diet, but she supposed she was going a little bit overboard by skipping meals.

"N-no." If she kept this up, she would be thin and perfect in her eyes.

"Okay…" Courtney said, raising an eyebrow.

Taylor winced, and clutched her stomach.

She was breathing softly, but that didn't help her friends to prevent getting suspicious. Her head began spinning and she suddenly felt nauseous. She quickly got up from the table and dashed immediately to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"W-what's wrong with me?" Taylor cried softly, heavily breathing as she slumped on the filthy bathroom floor.

She glared into the mirror, running her hands through her extensive, blonde locks. She touched her collarbone gently. She had always been known as the pretty, gorgeous, girl of the school yet, she sees nothing of that in the mirror.

The mirror was in perfect condition, but why is it that her reflection is cracked?

Her breath hitched in her throat, and tears threatening to spill over. A tear gently trickled down her flushed cheek when she received a text message on the phone that her parents would be leaving for vacation for a month.

She was famished and frail, but more than that, she was alone.

Taylor's words slurred together. She was getting what she deserved.

She heard the door open, and Mitchie stood there, puzzled by Taylor's miserable expression.

Mitchie had found Taylor in an unexpected condition; her once dainty, blonde hair was unorganized with strands separating in bountiful angles. She was breathing in shattered gasps. At first look, Taylor's eyes shone emptiness, however deep down, they showed loneliness. "Wh-what do you want, Torres?"

"I came to see what was wrong. What is making you so irritated?"

"G-get away from me. You should be the one breaking down! I don't deserve this!" Taylor shrieked, breaking down in sobs.

"Really? Because I think that you want everyone to care about you. You crave for their attention. You want them to need and understand you. I think…you want them to accept you."

With that said, Taylor cried her eyes out.

--

As Mitchie and Taylor returned to lunch, Taylor had avoided all eyes. Taylor would have to eat something sooner or later. She took a small fruit cup, and dug in it gently with a plastic spoon. As she tried to put it closer to her mouth, her hand began quivering and she dropped the spoon.

Mitchie sparked an idea. Certainly, Taylor had attempted to make school as miserable as possible for her, but she wanted to help in someway. Mitchie was the 'cook's daughter' so she headed towards to the kitchen where cooking class would've been held, to make a low calorie snack.

She created a little snack in a cup; it was bite-sized cubes of jelly and fruit with a kiwi slice topped on it for decoration with a little syrup on it.

"It's low in calories, and it's good, try it," Mitchie said softly.

Taylor hesitated, but she gave a nibble. "It's good," she answered, a little embarrassed. "T…thanks, M-mitchie," she felt awkward as she called her by her first name. Taylor gave her a crooked smile.

Author's Note: Please review!


	8. Blush

Mitchie glanced up at her, a little appreciative. The two girls were alone in the kitchen, expressing how they truly were.

Taylor averted her eyes to the floor, and said, "If you were crying, I wouldn't have helped you. But…why?"

"I'm just like that," Mitchie answered softly, giving a slight smile, "and I'm not going to tell anyone what happened back there."

"H-how can you forgive me so easily?"

"I didn't forgive you, and I'm not going to," Mitchie responded directly, "but I can't tolerate someone suffering."

Taylor nodded uneasily, especially what she had done to cause Mitchie's time at school to be miserable. She took out a compact mirror set aside in her purse and stared intently at her reflection. She could not see anything but a cracked reflection; an envious girl glaring back at her.

"The mirror isn't shattered, it's merely reflecting reality," Taylor muttered gently, her breath lingering her throat.

"Be true to yourself," Mitchie said before leaving, "It's not all about your image."

--

The two girls returned back to the lunchroom, where a puzzled expression swept across the friends of Taylor. Shane had a similar expression and inquired, "What happened?"

"It was…nothing. You don't need to worry," she said, giggling.

"Okay…" he answered, frowning.

Courtney, a close friend of Taylor's narrowed her eyes. Beneath the vivaciousness of her optimistic eyes, was a sense of suspicion. She seemed cheerful at first glance, but she was more intelligent than granted. "Taylor, where were you?"

"Nowhere. Just called my parents."

"Okay…" Courtney answered and called out, "Torres! Why don't you come sit here with us?"

Mitchie arched an eyebrow, and noticed Taylor mouthing, 'don't.' She shook her head, and she caught the cheerful Courtney scowling.

--

During their first Social Studies lesson, Mitchie slid into a seat in the center row. They were not able to have their class last week due to their teacher who was absent.

Their teacher, a tall, slender man arose up from his desk, with sleek brunette hair and gentle, azure eyes.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Social Studies. I'm Mr. Norman Lois. It's a pleasure to have you all, and let's start off this class by introducing yourself and a place you may have went to this summer. If you did not go anywhere, then you could say something interesting you did do."

He pulled out a world map. He started from the first seat from the first row, and made his way downwards. If somebody went somewhere outside of the state, he would put up a tack on the place they traveled to.

"I'm Courtney Arianne!" one of Taylor's friends exclaimed in a vivacious tone. Her light brunette curls cascaded down her back with a glossy ribbon. "I went to California over the summer, and it was extremely humid."

Mr. Lois nodded, and pinned on a tack onto the California state.

"Tiffany Lynne Taylor. I go by Taylor, and I'm sure everybody knows that," Taylor stated coolly, since she couldn't hint she was becoming a little friendly, "I went cruising near Florida."

After, Mitchie was suddenly aware that everybody was staring at her, already knowing what she was about to say, "Uhm, I'm Mitchie Torres. I went to Camp Rock and went touring. The places are already pinned up on the map."

Mitchie hoped she didn't seem as if she was flaunting or anything of the sort.

"Alright then, it's nice to meet you all. How about you?" Mr. Lois said, nodding at Sierra.

"I'm Sierra, and I went to the northeast states, near New Jersey."

"Interesting," Mr. Lois answered, and their introductions droned on for quite a while. The last periods seemed to sweep by adequately.

--

"Mitchie! There you are…" Shane exclaimed as he caught up to her in the hallway, and was regaining his breath by panting, "Is it alright if I walk home with you?"

"Of course," Mitchie answered, beaming at him, "Are we still up for that study session?"

Shane gave her a slight wink and responded coolly, "You mean our study _date_? Yeah, and if you must know, math was my best subject in school."

She showed puzzlement in her expression, and forced a laugh.

"What?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

She paused in her tracks, taken back. "Oh, you were serious. No offense, but you don't seem like the type of person that's good with math," she teased, giggling. He had mocked astonishment, and gasped, but it soon turned into laughter.

As they left the school, they passed a scene of trees, their leaves gracefully dancing as the whispers of breezes exceeded them; casting extensive shadows. One maple leaf escaped to the face of Mitchie, landing delicately at her forehead. Shane caressed the leaf between his fingers, and lifted it from her face while chuckling.

He locked gazes with her, and she jerked backwards. "What?" she inquired, as a blush swept over her cheeks.

"You know…" he said, holding up the leaf to her cheeks, "this maple leaf is the same color of your blush."

She felt a tingling, flushed sensation at her cheeks. She certainly wondered if it was possible to turn such a shade of crimson.

He laughed out loud, but she didn't know how to respond. Her rosy cheeks were flushed with crimson instead of the usual embarrassed pink.

"I was just joking!" Shane exclaimed wholeheartedly, "but I think you should keep the leaf." She bit her lip and frowned as she snatched the maple leaf from his fingers.

Mitchie rolled her eyes jokingly, and said, "I know."

His hand brushed at her sides, his fingers fondling with her. "T-That tickles! S-stop!" Mitchie squeaked lightly as she jolted upwards.

"I won't stop," Shane said, a grin beginning to spread across his face.

"Wh-why not?" she inquired between peals of laughter. He grinned and took hold of her hand, refusing to let go even when she jerked it back.

"I want to hear you," he replied, smirking slightly as he stroked her sides slowly.

She emitted a soft moan, "You flirtatious jerk…"

"Don't forget that I'm your jerk-" Shane responded as Mitchie cut him off by pressing her lips against his. He cupped her cheeks, and she grinned in response. As she broke off, she was the one who was grinning.

He drew her closer to him, only for her to jerk away. She pursed her lips, only to tell him off and place her fingers at his lips. "What?" he inquired, puzzled.

"I'm not kissing you."

He gaped in response, and narrowed his eyes jokingly. "You know…" he began speaking, "there's a blonde over there who probably would kiss me."

Her jaw hung down, turning around, she was in for a surprise when he captured her lips in the perfect moment. He shifted, and she smiled into the kiss. His arm settled at her waist, while his other caressed her cheek. She fondled with his dark locks, entwining them with her fingers. She felt something soft entering her lips, and that was when she broke apart, gasping. Her heartbeat was racing, but she did not mind.

"I hate you, Shane," she said teasingly, her lips fluttering over his.

--

They quickly went up to Mitchie's room as they reached her house. She immediately unpacked her math materials and seated herself comfortably. Shane flipped through the pages of the math textbook, but he paused at a page to see a maple leaf on the page. He chuckled and asked, "Is this the same leaf from earlier? You actually kept it?"

"N-no! Yes…No! Yes…Slamming it into books doesn't mean that I care!"

"I was right," he said, caressing her cheek, "your cheeks are turning the same color of the leaf."

Author's Note: I'm having a writer's block! If you have any ideas you want to share, I might put it in a chapter if I like it!


	9. Remain

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update! I've been having somewhat of a 'fluff writer's block.'

Mitchie rolled her eyes, and swatted him away teasingly. "I'm going to get some strawberries now," was her sudden outburst, leaving him in laughter. She took a bowl and placed quite a number of strawberries, in it. She had a unexpected craving for those crimson fruits, and she had to satisfy herself sooner or later.

She went back up to her room, where Shane was waiting. "Give me one?" he inquired, laughing.

The brunette-haired girl frowned, "Come on."

"Just one?"

"Shane…" Mitchie said in a forewarning tone, but then she sighed. She held up a strawberry, ripe and a luscious shade of crimson. "Then kiss me."

"What? For a strawberry?" Shane questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"If you really want one," she answered, a grin appearing upon her lips.

He pinned her down, his hand brushing over hers. He towered over her slowly, and leaned down to capture her lips gently. Their intimate contact of lips caused him to desire more. She had that sweet, pleasant taste of strawberries to her, which he savored. As he pulled away, he took a strawberry.

He inserted the fruit in his mouth, but then he said, "You taste better."

A blush swept across her cheeks. "Uhm…let's start homework…"

Shane chuckled at Mitchie's change of discussion. He then commented, "This is easy."

"I know it is," she replied, rolling her eyes jokingly, "it's simple reviewing."

Her pencil flew across the sheet of paper.

"Let me see what you wrote," Shane said, his hand reaching towards the paper. She jerked it back and shook her head as she continued to write. He arched an eyebrow and said, "Come on."

Mitchie refused to let him see her homework, and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Why?" he inquired, a little puzzled. She didn't answered him, but she stirred in her seat a little.

He sparked a little idea, and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"What're you doing?" Mitchie finally asked.

"What does it look like? I'm distracting you," he answered, chuckling, and she soon joined in.

Afterwards, Shane's eyes traveled to her bland binder, and sparked an idea. He seized a lone pen, and its ink began trailing at the surface of her binder. He had scrawled the words, 'Shane waz here!' It was what younger kids would do to each other's possessions. His doodling on her binder peaked her interest.

"What the heck are you drawing?" Mitchie questioned, sighing.

"You..."

She merely gaped at him and said, "B-but I thought that was a raccoon."

He averted his gaze downwards at his sketch, and looked back up at her. "Uh, yeah, it is a raccoon!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes jokingly and said, "I think you should stick with being a song artist and not an artist-artist."

Shane grinned sheepishly at her, his russet eyes beaming. Her expression slightly dropped as she seemed to swoon over him. His inky locks were such a luscious shade, caressing his flawless complexion. She treasured his genuine smile, not his arrogant smirk, and his rock star status had only enhanced her desirability.

"You're giving me the 'look' again, Mitchie…"

She immediately snapped out of it. She then pointed to his drawing, "Do I really look like that?"

"Not at all!" he exclaimed hesitantly, but began chuckling, "You look prettier…"

"I'm pretty?" Mitchie inquired, arching an eyebrow, "Are you really sure?"

She twirled her brunette locks with a finger, as she was biting her lip.

Shane suddenly questioned, "You're fluent in Spanish, right?"

"Um, yeah, I am. Why?"

"Then, how would you say 'I'm sure that you're beautiful' in Spanish?"

Her soft, auburn eyes widened slightly, and she certainly felt the warmth travel to her cheeks. "_E-__Estoy seguro de que eres guapa_…" Mitchie murmured softly under her breath.

"_Estoy seguro de que eres gordo…?" _Shane attempted to repeat her words.

"Um, it's guapa, not gordo. You do realize, you just kind of said, 'I'm sure that you're fat,'" she said, a weak smile forming.

He suddenly realized his mistake, "I didn't mean it!"

"I know, Shane," she assured, chuckling.

A nervous smile appeared on his face.

"Anyways, I finished my homework," she said.

"Mitchie…" he replied, as he began to ponder, "have we ever gone on a date? I mean, like a date, without anyone else."

"Um, I don't know. I don't recall? We've always to places with Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn, or at least split up afterwards."

"I can't remember if we've ever either. I suppose I'll take you somewhere now," he said, grabbing onto her hand.

"Oh-! You really don't need to."

"But I want to," he answered, a grin slowly forming at his lips, "Don't worry, it won't be far from here…"

A perplexed expression swept across her face, but she finally realized what he was doing as she smiled at the scene in front of her. They had strolled to an extensive lake outside of town; it was such a breathtaking, serene sight. The waters seemed so clear to her, as she paced closer to gaze at her reflection. Her mirror image was full, and apparent, and she smiled gently at Shane. "This is beautiful."

Mitchie dipped her finger into the chilling water, swirling it around at the surface.

"If you didn't notice, there's a canoe right there, if you know what I'm thinking."

"I know what you're thinking," she answered, a grin overpowering her smile.

They both climbed contentedly into the lone canoe, slipping out into the lake. She let out a pleased sigh, and said, "This brings back the good old days, huh?"

Shane rowed his oars to keep them going for a while, only soon to stop, leaving them in the center of the lake.

"It does," he agreed.

"I kind of miss Camp Rock…" Mitchie murmured gently, glancing at the water.

"I don't, really. I was such a jerk to you."

Mitchie's lips curved into a smile, and he suddenly pulled her forward, to capture her lips in an innocent kiss. It had only enhanced their 'date,' and she shifted comfortably. As she broke away, her heart was thrashing at her chest.

"And you still are," she commented, beginning to laugh.

Author's Note: Please review, suggestions are welcome. Check out my other story if you have time. This was kind of a filler chapter.


	10. Commence

Author's Note: Thanks, you guys.

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment?" Shane inquired, a coy grin coming upon his lips. Mitchie rolled her eyes in response.

The soothing breezes swept across the surface of the rippling lake, as the rays of the setting sun descended. Auburn eyes gleamed at the serene view on the beach. She inhaled, taking in the fresh scent, and her delicate lips curved into a smile. The sky turned into an enchanting shade of pink. The faint golden luminosity of the sun's rays added a striking touch to the sky. Tints of indigo and gray came from drifting clouds. The sun drifted behind the vast lake. Rays of the sun still emitted a radiant light causing the shades in the sky to blend together.

"Isn't it pretty?" she murmured gently, gazing dreamily. Her lashes fluttered as a smile overpowered her lips.

"Nothing or no one can exceed your beauty…" he mumbled in response, teasingly.

"Even Shane Gray has clichéd lines…" she muttered lightheartedly, swatting him on his arm. He seemed to have mock surprise on his face, and falsely gasped.

"This certain clichéd rock star happens to be your boyfriend!"

"Rock star?" she scoffed teasingly, "You're more of a pop star, pretty boy."

Mitchie stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is that an…insult?"

"I-I don't really know."

A smile graced his lips, and he gazed at her.

"Our little reminiscing this night was wonderful," she whispered, "so thank you."

Shane nodded in response as he pulled her into an embrace. As she jerked away, he grabbed his oars and submerged them into the lake.

"Good night, Mitchie. Be sure to bring your guitar to my class tomorrow, okay?"

"Um, okay, what for?"

"You'll see," Shane answered, rowing his oars.

"Thanks for such a great night," she said softly, before parting.

--

The following morning, Mitchie would continue her days at school. The bell chimed incessantly, and the first physical education class of the year came along. Physical education, or gym class as most students favored to call the class, was not exactly Mitchie's best subject. Her agility and endurance was not quite up-to-top either. If they would have to run laps, most of the students would surpass her as she dashed. She dreaded the fact that they were headed towards the gymnasium.

Mitchie entered the girl's locker room, which contained foul stenches and odors. A disgusted expression swept across her face, and she held her nose. Uncomfortably, she began dressing in a loose-fitting tee shirt that was a shade of ash, and cascaded a little bit lower than her waist. Indigo-shaded shorts came to an end before her knees.

She let out a sigh as they met up with their gym teacher, Coach Warren. He blew on his whistle, and exclaimed in a husky, masculine tone, "Listen up! I'm Coach Warren, and from people who know me from previous years, I don't tolerate slackers! To start off this class, I want you all to run five laps around the gym in ten minutes!"

Mitchie let out a drawn out sigh, and began jogging. Her brunette hair swayed and thrashed at her face as she dashed. Her bangs were gently draped across her forehead, somewhat getting in the way.

She fortunately jogged passed Taylor's friends, who were simply walking and continuing their chatting. She overheard Courtney whispering, "I mean, look at Torres's hair. Bangs? I mean, please. Just look at her!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. Taylor seemed to slightly frown.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" Courtney inquired, arching an eyebrow, "Usually, you'd be all over her."

"I just don't see how you find insulting others amusing," Taylor muttered.

"And when did you start to care?" Courtney began to get doubtful.

Taylor merely jogged passed Courtney, catching up with Mitchie.

"H-hi," Taylor said uncomfortably

"Hi…?" Mitchie answered.

"It was nice to talk to someone who understood."

"Okay…"

When they all had finished their tiring laps, they had seated themselves in the center of the gymnasium. "Attendance!" Coach Warren roughly exclaimed.

"Courtney Arianne!"

"Right here," Courtney answered coolly.

"Victoria Brookes!"

"Present," a timid-seeming girl murmured.

"Luke Bryant!"

"I'm here!"

Coach Warren rapidly listed each name, going down the list as quick as he could.

"Tiffany Taylor!"

"I'm present," Taylor replied gently.

"Mitchie Torres!"

"H-here," Mitchie responded, raising her hand; all her classmates seemed to be present.

"Things still need to be set up before actually starting a sport, so we'll be doing dodge ball! Guys versus girls! Guys go to the left side of the gym, girls go to the right!"

The majority of the girls groaned in aggravation as they made their way to the edge of the gymnasium.

"Rules are simple, you get with a ball, you're out." Coach Warren lined up a few foam balls in the center of the area. He suddenly blew his whistle to signal the start of the game. Balls abruptly whizzed overhead, and Mitchie merely leaned against the wall, with a puzzled expression swept across her face.

Mitchie did an impressive jump to avoid a ball, but a one completely caught her off guard. It struck her intensely at her head, and that was against the rules. She felt a bit faint all of a sudden, and collapsed.

--

"I got here as fast as I could!" Shane exclaimed, rushing to the infirmary, frantically, "What happened to Mitchie?"

"She's just out cold from gym. She'll be fine soon," Nurse Therein answered bluntly.

Shane peered down perplexedly at the dormant girl. Mitchie was breathing softly, laid comfortably upon a white-draped bed in the nurse's office. He jabbed a finger at Mitchie's back, but she didn't respond. The brunette merely stirred in her sleep and muttered under her breath. "Wake up, Mitchie…" Shane mumbled.

Mitchie softly groaned, "Five more minutes…"

Shane sparked an idea, and supported the back of her head with his hand. He leaned down to press his lips against hers. She muffled in surprise, and her eyes were wide open. As he jerked away, a grin overpowered his face. "Sleeping beauty awakens."

"W-What happened?"

"It seems you were knocked out cold. Dodge ball game? Who did this to you? I'll make him cry…"

Mitchie giggled softly, getting off the bed.

"How long was I out?" Mitchie questioned.

"It's time for my music class."

"Good afternoon," Shane said, sighing. It took quite a lot to keep the continuous greetings up.

"I'm certain you all play at least one instrument, or sing," Shane began speaking at the front of the classroom, "and I've been told your previous teachers had taught you to play an instrument. At the back of the classroom, are new instruments, so choose one, and mark your name on it. If you have your own instrument, you may use that. I'm passing a paper around for you to mark what you play, or if you sing."

Mitchie's interest was certainly peaked, and she wondered how creative his classes would be. She merely smiled at him, and nodded. When the paper came to her desk, she marked down, 'singing, guitar, and piano.' She her guitar case set neatly on the side of her desk.

It was unexpected that Taylor played the flute, the rod from the Woodwind family that produced an innocent, but melodious tune.

"Your assignment is simple; all you have to do is pick any song you want and play it to a different melody, or if you have written your own song, you may play that. You have the entire period and if you don't finish, it'll be homework." Shane bluntly explained, "when you have finished, you're going to perform in front of the class either today or tomorrow."

Mitchie found his task he assigned everyone certainly easy. As he came around Mitchie's desk, she said softly, "So, this is why you wanted me to bring my guitar?"

"Exactly. So, what will you be doing?"

"I already have a song."

"I knew it," Shane answered, chuckling, "so let us hear it. Listen up, everyone!"

Mitchie averted her gaze to the floor. She was sometimes irritated by the attention, but if it was for Shane, she would be alright. She began strumming her guitar, and her lips parted, to begin singing.

"_Never be  
Never, never…_

Ain't it plain to see  
Tell me honestly  
Don't my eyes  
Speak up for me  
Never, never…  
You're always true to me  
How can I make it real  
Why can't you see  
The way I feel

Ain't it plain to see  
Tell me honestly  
Don't my eyes  
Speak up for me  
Never, never…  
You're always true to me  
How can I make it real  
Why can't you see  
The way I feel…"

"That was beautiful, as always."

A smile appeared upon Mitchie's lips, but she whispered to him, so lowly that nobody else could hear. "I appreciate it, but Shane, you don't need to go easy on me. You should treat me like a regular student…"

"I understand, but I filled in to see you, so I don't have a choice," Shane answered, laughing, "I'm only a substitute. Does it seem like special treatment?"

Mitchie giggled in response. The following periods seem to drift by slowly, as usual.

During the end of the day, Sierra had confronted Mitchie at her locker while with Shane.

"Hey Mitchie," Sierra greeted, "Um, if you're not spending time with Shane, do you want to just hang out like the old days? Just friends? You know, like the old times. Looking at clothes and boys."

"Oh," Mitchie answered, a little guilty that she hasn't been spending that much time with Sierra, "Sure."

"Shane," she said, as she spotted Shane. "I'm going somewhere, maybe the mall, with Sierra tonight."

"Alright," Shane replied, frowning slightly. Mitchie was going to go somewhere without him, and there was a chance that she was going to meet other guys. There was certainly no way was he going to let any guy get close to _his_ Mitchie.

As Mitchie walked away, Shane whipped out his cell phone and called Nate and Jason.

"Guys, you two are coming tonight with me to the mall."

"Why? Can't you go with Mitchie?" Nate inquired over the phone.

"Uh, I'm actually going to follow her without her knowing."

"You mean, you're going to spy on her?"

"No! How could you say something like that?" Shane retorted, "Okay…yes."

"Well, we aren't doing anything tonight, so I guess," Nate answered, shrugging.

"Commence Operation Prevent Mitchie from Getting Near any Other Guy!"

Author's Note: Please review. I love all of you guys! I want to point out some of my most supportive reviewers: WritingSia, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, Shizuku Tsukishima749, Ivyshadow!

I'm going to need a one or two original characters, so time for auditions! Just post the following form in your review.

Full Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Other:


	11. Always

Author's Note: Congratulations to WritingSia, geek'd and SweetSerenityPeacexRose for getting the parts of the original characters! The humor aspect of this story…

Connect Three's sleek limousine pulled up at the front of the high school to pick up Shane, and as he went inside, he merely greeted, "Hey."

Nate frowned slightly, and emitted a drawn-out sigh as he replied, "Look, I don't even know why this involves us. It feels wrong, and if Caitlyn finds out, you're going to get it…"

"Get what?" Jason inquired bluntly, "Oh, oh! This is just like those television shows! We're going to need walkie-talkies, and cool nicknames! I'm going to be Blue Jay, Shane can be Raven, and Nate can be Penguin!"

"And why am I the only one that gets a flightless bird?" he inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, the 'jay' in Blue Jay is part of my name! And Shane's hair is black, so he gets to be Raven, and you…I don't really know."

Shane rolled his eyes, and afterwards, they were each given a hand-held transmitter and receiver, or as they were called, 'walkie-talkies.' Their limousine was taking them towards the only mall in the city.

"Ever thought of a disguise?" the curly-haired of Connect Three questioned. He set a pair of glasses at his eyes, even if he didn't wear spectacles.

"You sure look ridiculous," Shane commented.

"At least you should get a wig or a hat! And why are we even going to spy on Mitchie? Can't you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her!"

"Shane's jealous! Shane's jealous!" Jason chimed incessantly.

A pale pink tinted his cheeks, and he seemed he wanted to throw Jason out of the limousine.

"There's some wig store outside of the mall," Nate said, sighing.

Connect Three immediately entered the wig shop, hoping nobody would notice them. It seemed the store was having a slow business. Shane shuddered at the shelves of statue heads with false hair settle upon them. An area was filled with boxes that contained hair dyes, and of the sort.

"Hurry up and find something," Nate muttered.

"Put this on!" Jason exclaimed merrily as he placed a multicolored-afro upon his luscious, raven locks.

"That's what a clown would wear!"

"Here," Nate mumbled, draping Shane's hair with a heap of blonde locks, "now you look like Jesse McCartney."

"I look better," Shane muttered, glancing at his reflection, "I have no choice but to get it."

As they were guided to the mall, they were dropped off at the back, where they wouldn't make much of an impression.

"Raven is moving out, over," Shane spoke roughly into the transmitter.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves," Jason scoffed.

His russet eyes narrowed, and retorted, "That's the name you gave me! Just forget it, Mitchie should already be in the mall."

Before them was the mall, which was not anything special to them, since they were used to large, exquisite places. As Connect Three entered, it seemed like the traffic was alright since there was not much people. Fortunately, they had not drawn any attention to them. They were in an extensive store, with a large collection of clothing, called Dawn Couture Boutique.

Shane certainly pondered where Mitchie and her friends would be, and he knew she arrived a while ago.

"Sierra, finally!" exclaimed a voice that caused his heart to skip a beat. What he didn't expect was that Mitchie would be in this very store.

"Hi, Mitchie! I want you to meet Lindsay Claire Davis! Maybe you've seen her around before?" Sierra introduced to her, a slender, timid-seeming girl. Raven locks cascaded at her shoulders, with blue streaks running down. Long lashes caressed her gentle, azure orbs that glanced at Mitchie.

"Hi there," Lindsay (WritingSia) said softly, a smile gracing her lips.

"It's nice to meet you," she nodded as she greeted.

"And this is Kelsey Sue Klocksieben," Sierra introduced her to a Filipina girl with light brown eyes, and coiled, layered locks with bangs swept to her sides.

"Hey, you can call me Suze if you want," Kelsey (geek'd) merely greeted, "And wow, _the_ Mitchie Torres? Nice to meet you!"

"Well hello, it's nice to meet you " she answered, "and sorry, my friend Caitlyn Gellar couldn't make it today."

"It's alright," Sierra answered, "And finally, this is Bernadine Armena!"

Bernadine (SweetSerenityPeacexRose) nodded towards Mitchie; her skin was a pleasant, light tan, caressed by her ebony locks. A color she couldn't distinguish, of bronze and golden highlighted her locks apparently. Glasses were set upon her eyes, glossing over her kind eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all," Mitchie greeted, her lips curving into a smile.

The girls began chatting about clothing, and what would match with them.

Shane hid behind racks of clothes, and his expression dropped. Mitchie would be hanging out with more people than he expected. While Nate sighed believingly that Caitlyn had not came along.

"That would look so nice with you," Lindsay murmured gently, showing Mitchie a little pouch. It seemed like a wallet to Shane, since he couldn't imagine Mitchie having a purse. The wallet had a green, plaid pattern, adorned with little silver trinket-like charms.

"It would!" Mitchie answered, "I can't afford it though."

Shane cursed under his breath.

"I can get it for you, Mitch'," a masculine voice said, which caused her to immediately turn around.

"M-Myles? What're you doing here?" Mitchie exclaimed, embracing the guy around her age.

"Myles? Who is this guy?" Shane muttered gently. Mitchie didn't seem like the person who would cheat on him. He believed she would have an explanation, but he couldn't reveal he was spying on her. A surge of envy rushed throughout him. He looked like he wanted to beat the living daylights out of this Myles person.

When Shane was about to step out, Nate prevented him. "What're you doing?" Nate inquired, "and don't say you're getting suspicious of Mitchie!"

"Let's just follow them for now," Shane mumbled, a little irritated that this unknown guy was hanging around Mitchie.

"Is that…Jesse McCartney?" Lindsay asked, turning around to see, Shane with his blonde wig. Shane cursed that even with a disguise, he'd still be famous.

"No way," Kelsey answered, squinting at Shane, "but he's kind of cute…"

"I don't think so," Bernadine murmured, a little puzzled.

"He could look different in person," Sierra said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I…don't really care for those pretty-boy pop stars like him and Connect Three, or whatever they're called. Their music's stupid," Myles commented coolly. He certainly caught Mitchie off-guard there; was he insulting them? Mitchie's soft, auburn eyes narrowed, getting irritated.

"Look here," Mitchie began, "I don't care if you don't like them. But Shane happens to be my boyfriend!"

Shane merely sprinted as quick as he could, but remained hidden, and kept a distance so that he could still watch them. Mitchie was standing up for him, and a grin appeared upon his lips.

"And?" Myles questioned.

Mitchie frowned, and answered, "You're the most obnoxious cousin I could ever have,"

"C-cousin?" Shane mumbled softly, practically choking. He suddenly realized his mistake, how he actually doubted her.

"Well," Nate simply said, rolling his eyes.

Jason slumped on the wall, mumbling, "I'm so bored…"

"Let's keep on moving," Shane mumbled, frowning, as they exited the store.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Courtney commented arrogantly, as she scoffed towards Mitchie and Sierra.

"Well, look what the wind blew in," Kelsey immediately replied towards the conceited blonde from school.

"Touch," Courtney hissed.

"It's touché, actually," Bernadine suddenly corrected.

"Like I care," Courtney sneered, "And Torres, where's Shane? Dumped you? I don't blame him."

"He'd never do anything like that," Mitchie answered.

"Look, he just feels _sorry_ for you," she replied, coiling strands of her blonde locks around her finger.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Sierra questioned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why? I don't need to," Mitchie replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Do it," Courtney spat intently.

Mitchie rolled her eyes in response, as she was being forced to call Shane. She dialed his number, and waited patiently for him to answer.

Suddenly, Shane's ring tone began playing; he froze in his tracks, since he was strolling just behind the girls. Mitchie turned around quickly, arching an eyebrow. As she ended the call, the chiming from the blonde boy behind them had ended. Shane cursed under his breath, and took off.

"That was kind of awkward…" Lindsay commented, "A coincidence?"

As Shane was dashing away with the rest of Connect Three, a police officer had confronted them. "I've been watching, and you three seem to be stalking those girls," the officer said sternly, but fortunately the girls did not hear.

Nate merely gaped.

The officer then said, "You'll have to wait in the office with me."

"But we're Connect Three!" Jason exclaimed, flailing his arms as they were seated in the office.

"_Sure_, you are," the officer answered, sarcasm lacing his words. Shane removed his wig, and Nate took off his spectacles.

"We really are!"

"Your driver's license?" he asked towards Shane.

Shane put his hands in his pockets, feeling around to see if he had his wallet. "I didn't bring my wallet…"

The police officer shook his head.

"But one of those girls we were uh…following, I guess, happens to be my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres."

The officer sighed, and turned on the intercom, "Could Mitchie Torres, I repeat Mitchie Torres, come to the office in the front of the first floor?"

Mitchie paused in her tracks, perplexed.

"What did you do? Shoplift?" Courtney sneered, as Mitchie strolled away, making her way towards the office.

As she entered, a puzzled expression swept across her face. "Shane? What're you doing here?"

"You three are actually Connect Three?" the officer questioned.

They nodded slowly in unison.

"You're free to go."

"What're you doing here?" Mitchie repeated, confused.

"Uh, we just happen to be shopping…"

"I mean, held up in this office?"

"It's a long story," Nate interrupted bluntly.

"Shane…" she said in a forewarning tone.

"I was just…worried, I guess," Shane muttered, shrugging.

"You mean jealous," Jason mumbled, but he got elbowed at his side.

"So, you followed me all the way here?"

"Sort of," he murmured gently, "but it's not like I didn't trust you."

"Shane! Well, I can't stay irritated at you…" Mitchie murmured, leaning closer towards him.

"We just wanted to see what was up…Oh my gosh! Connect Three! And you two were about to kiss! How sweet!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Mitchie whispered to Shane softly, as a giggle emitted upon her parted lips, "I'll always love this certain, overprotective, bipolar, pretty boy."

Jason inquired confusedly, "And who's he?"

Author's Note: Please review!


End file.
